Project:Chat/Logs/15 March 2017
11:57 omg the ringe 11:58 >ringe 11:58 : ) 11:58 also Aysh you can tell meh how I punched you or not, but it’s up 2 you. 11:58 I ain’t gonna pry. 11:58 new word lol 11:58 wait what???? 11:58 also SOS 11:58 �� �� �� �� �� 11:58 I'm so confused.... 11:58 OMG 11:58 CLEAR 11:58 Ursuul wait 11:58 ;) 11:58 much much better 11:58 Why the hell do you think you punched me lol 11:58 what does that even mean.... 11:59 >I'll tell you about why you punched me in the heart lol 11:59 �� 11:59 emojis intensifies 11:59 You got punched in the heart? 11:59 That's unhealthy. 11:59 lul 11:59 >was directed towards Nobellion 11:59 rip 11:59 although it kinda hurt when you were mad yesterday 11:59 Aysh fell in love with Nobel 11:59 cuz I'm pretty sure I did something totally wrong. 11:59 dat was the objective Aysh 11:59 Eh, no lol- 11:59 what was???? 12:00 Like my MLG doctor always told me, "a killstreak a day keeps the noobs away!" 12:00 lol 12:00 what was the "objective"?? 12:00 tbh Aysh I’m in too good a mood to think about dat stuff 12:00 will just get ticked off again 12:00 hi 12:00 hi 12:00 anyways~ Aysh 12:00 do unload fam 12:01 ..........I'm- 12:01 uh...... 12:01 fine, I guess 12:01 Hopefully you'll point towards the reason for you hating me for a day eventually 12:02 NOBELLION 12:02 I just tried contacting aaron 12:02 AHHHHH 12:02 yee 12:02 Sorry 12:02 objektive for wat 12:02 shhhhhhh 12:02 SHHHH 12:02 don't ask 12:02 k 12:02 oh so dis is some lame stuff 12:02 ._. 12:02 gotcha 12:02 he said he doesn't wanna talk about it smg 12:02 Nobel did he respond 12:02 No :( 12:02 rip 12:02 SPEAK YOUR MIND - jk lol 12:02 He was active nly a few minutes ago tho 12:02 :/ 12:03 rip in ripeaces in ripperonis in pepperonironis ; ) 12:03 did ursuul eat some cake? he said he was in gud mood 12:03 SMG get teh werk 12:03 today.....? 12:03 -said Ursuul 12:03 o- 12:03 shiet 12:03 ? 12:03 uh..... 12:03 Do yer NT werk - Ursuul 12:03 my nt werk iz ez 12:03 been doing homework since 2:43. 12:03 but underappreciated 12:04 that's unhealthy sniper 12:04 Hello Aaron 12:04 im almost done with my pagge 12:04 Why ca't I private message Ursuul.........? 12:04 I want to stab myself. 12:04 YES 12:04 -really? 12:04 Hi Ursuul 12:04 Thank you Aaron 12:04 lme too Sniper 12:04 actually sniper? 12:04 Wait say sniper. 12:04 so much people 12:04 Aaron, you're that guy who runs the spanish wiki, right? 12:04 Aaron is a chat mod there 12:04 oh - well he still a cool dude 12:04 Will play today 12:05 yay 12:05 ok :D 12:05 what the friccin fric is going on 12:05 yay 12:05 ^ 12:05 *hides in a corner* 12:05 It's time 4 Ursuul and I's match 12:05 Aysh 12:06 The Tourneyy 12:06 I'll send the link 12:06 k 12:06 Is it still best of 3? 12:06 Sigh. 12:06 think so 12:06 can you guys- 12:06 can- 12:06 uh- 12:06 I have to- 12:06 yes? 12:06 *brain explodes* 12:06 *cracks neck* 12:06 /*no 12:06 /*no*/ 12:06 what? 12:06 oh, ahhh. 12:07 now, let's see, conversation. 12:07 btw I have somethin special for- 12:07 I should- 12:07 diep.io/#2347102CBB30873D87C7D1 12:07 nononononononono 12:07 fuckin hell 12:07 YYYY 12:07 I'll just- 12:07 may- 12:07 ??????? 12:07 :| 12:08 Are you having a teenager problem? 12:08 I- 12:08 no 12:08 XD 12:08 but I mean- 12:08 ugh issues- 12:08 Oh come on, that was great. 12:08 ugh ugh ugh- 12:08 tooo- 12:08 lol teenager problem 12:08 I- 12:08 (XD) 12:08 jsut say le problem 12:08 I can't evem rn 12:08 (even) 12:08 why so small? 12:08 (XD) 12:08 (xd) 12:09 (xd) 12:09 oh, depends on caps or not. 12:09 i- 12:09 thanks Mr. Obvious *pat pat* 12:09 I'm havin an epilepsy or something rn lol 12:09 I'm- 12:09 I can't deal 12:09 with all the things I need to do 12:11 I can't even 12:11 I'm probly being super annoying 12:16 yahs! 12:16 (smiley) 12:16 nite to self, awesome emoji is not awesome. 12:16 Use smiley. 12:16 nice! 12:16 last two times were close but Nobel got me 12:16 because using ( awesome ) is not good. 12:17 noice 12:17 That was sooodamn lose 12:17 *close 12:17 The result is Nobellion 2- 1 Ursuul, it was a great fight guys 12:17 Beef. 12:18 pork. 12:18 hey guys, guess what I've been practising? 12:18 Yay 12:18 ill show you. 12:18 rump 12:18 rectum 12:18 bum. 12:18 backside. 12:18 behind. 12:18 butt 12:18 okk bye 12:18 arse 12:18 ass 12:19 Nether regions. 12:19 Bye 12:19 the southern item. 12:19 im running out of ideas. 12:20 whoop 12:20 ss 12:20 Hey. 12:20 I got rekt lol 12:20 queen idk what you sent me in PM but I reloaded my tab before I could see it 12:20 copy/paste it again 12:21 whewwwwww 12:21 I'm back 12:21 hey 12:21 I mean- 12:21 still being stressed 12:21 but what happened is 12:21 Ok aysh whats wrong? 12:21 ****queen idk what you sent me in PM but I reloaded my tab before I could see it 12:21 copy/paste it again 12:21 I had like 3 things to do 12:21 one sec smg 12:21 just shhh for one sec 12:21 just makin sure you saw it 12:22 I had like 3 thin- 12:22 mhm, I aw 12:22 I had like 3 THINGS to do 12:22 Nobellion will contact you when it is your next meeting. 12:22 and they were hard 12:22 ok 12:22 but not too hard 12:22 Thanks Aaron 12:22 but then 12:22 Good game Ursuul 12:22 my mom started askin my stuff 12:22 It was close 12:22 and I was tryin to tell her 12:22 that my brain was exploding then 12:22 but she got mad anyways 12:22 then my dad got kinda mad 12:22 what do u mea n? 12:23 then I had to do 2 more things- 12:23 oh yeah that was bloody close 12:23 (mindblown) 12:23 I will explain. 12:23 So then I had 5 things to do 12:23 k 12:23 Ursuul if you agree with you you also need one more match 12:23 and my mom was tryin to tell me things 12:23 about my bithday party 12:23 and everything kinda made me have an aneurysm in my brain 12:24 (exaggerating) 12:24 then I tried to conteact smg 12:24 to do the thang 12:24 Aaron 12:24 What do you mean? 12:24 and then I was tryin to get ursuul 12:24 A third place match? 12:24 but he was busy 12:24 to do wat 12:24 so yeah 12:24 will alos explain just wait 12:24 lol 12:24 so yeah, 12:24 If you want there could be a game to see who wins the third place 12:24 EXPLAIN IT NOWZ :O 12:24 kappa 12:24 yes 12:24 Oh yeah I’d love to! Sure. 12:25 I second that Aaron ! 12:25 I had a little issue jus now and I got really stressed and overwhe;med really fast 12:25 Me gusta mucho 12:25 so I'm calming down 12:25 ... 12:25 niw 12:25 Only if you want 12:25 everyone who doesn't know what the fuck I'm saying 12:25 plz hold for a few minutes 12:25 Excuse my English :P 12:25 Wow 8 Chatters 12:25 Yes I want to play for third place :) 12:25 Np Aaron 12:26 ;) 12:26 yeah nobel 12:26 that's why I was having issues 12:26 I kinda had a mini breakdown just now lol 12:26 Keep going Aysha we're listening 12:26 Ok Ursuul 12:27 Breakdown as in headache? 12:27 I will contact you to tell you when your party would be :D 12:27 (o rly) 12:27 thanks :) 12:27 I thot u wr busy lol 12:27 Yee aysh 12:27 12:27 No not really 12:27 It can wait 12:28 Ok... now what. 12:28 anyone got anything for me to do? 12:28 Em, not exactly 12:28 nah, not yet 12:28 Robot there’s loads to do 12:28 look at Category:Cleanup 12:28 Very good for now I say goodbye guys. Bye 12:29 Goodby Aaron 12:29 Ok, tally-ho and all that rubbish! 12:29 Bye Ursuul 12:31 I forgot to say bye lol 12:33 Ciao 12:33 2late 12:34 Hehe hehe, lost the link, 12:35 category: cleanup 12:35 gud guy Nobel 12:35 Lolz 12:35 I am still stunned that I lost lol 12:35 figure it’s good for me to be put on my ass every once in a while 12:36 I can't believe that I won 12:36 l0l 12:36 iT]s alright Ursuull lol 12:36 *it's 12:36 I kno lol 12:36 iz gud 12:36 I beat ye once or twice 12:36 so..... 12:36 ye 12:36 It’s good to be humbled 12:36 I looked like a noob, dying from all those polygons 12:36 I'm starting to get a little stressed and meltdowny again 12:36 doesn’t matter still won ;))))) 12:37 sssssssss 12:37 * 12:37 Shrugs 12:37 * 12:37 Thanks tho 12:37 It's nice to see such sportsmanship every now and then 12:38 Sportswomanship to all the triggered feminists 12:40 lol 12:41 I still laugh at the people who unironically say “herstory” 12:41 like that’s an actual thing 12:41 Hey, what's chat hack initialised mean? 12:42 Lol 12:42 Never mind, guess what? 12:42 um, what??? 12:42 Oh ya whenever I open up chat, a message pops up for a few seconds and then leaves 12:42 wot 12:42 oh about Chat Hacks 12:42 blame Joey 12:42 You know how there is those little boxes down in the bottom right corner that something says stuff? 12:43 it means that Chat Hacks is working 12:43 Something in cyan 12:43 uh Robot 12:43 yea! 12:43 you need to be more more specific, or link to it 12:43 ohhhh 12:43 http://the-outstanding-remarkable-robotguy39.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Custom-WikiaNotifications 12:43 like AFK & Clear 12:43 I got these working. 12:43 *facepalm* 12:44 no way 12:44 dude that is an amazing find 12:44 like hot damn 12:44 I never knew this existed; how’d you find it? 12:44 What? 12:44 oh, well, 12:44 I saw it on the Start your Own Wikia Tips page 12:44 Like the tricks and tips stuff 12:45 link 2 page pl0x 12:45 I need dat shit 12:45 On community Central 12:45 I couldn't figure out how to use the rail module thing you were talking about, 12:45 so I asked community central. 12:45 Ursuul needs his drugs 12:45 and they didn't know either, so they just gave me this. 12:45 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:System_messages 12:46 and well, I used that instead. 12:46 dont break yer links 12:46 I'm back I guess :/ 12:46 ://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:System_messages 12:46 Wtf 12:46 don't break yer links... again 12:46 Is up with my links 12:46 but I stain have the heading on the rail module thing, so I have no idea what I'll do with that. 12:46 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:System_messages 12:46 HOW ABOUT DIS 12:46 Finally 12:46 you just push ctrl v 12:46 Jesus 12:46 and not format it 12:46 lol 12:46 so yea. 12:47 Was that helpful ursuul? 12:47 dude yeah it was 12:47 super helpful 12:47 I bookmarked that page 12:47 also Nobel 12:47 Thanks. 12:47 Ye 12:47 (content) 12:47 you can use [ [ w:Help:System Messages ] ] 12:48 yay Ursuul 12:48 Wow 12:48 proven to be a total n00b again 12:48 ^ 12:48 happens on the daily 12:48 Link breaking buddies 12:48 Ftw 12:48 i just wish I could use the rail module, thAt looked cool. 12:48 but these work too. 12:49 The System Message announcement thing is what I was asking you about 12:49 the rail module? 12:49 my brain is starting to get overpacked again 12:49 You’re still having trouble with that? 12:49 I'm having issues again 12:49 Yea. 12:49 For the Weekly Updates 12:49 :/ 12:50 *deep breaths* 12:50 In and out 12:50 *deep breaths* 12:50 In through nose. Out through mouth. 12:51 It'd be cool to use that... 12:51 haaaa 12:51 but, yea. 12:52 In through nose. Out through mouth. Come on Aysha, get it together. 12:52 Yokay? 12:53 1 sec need to go 12:53 in through noseoutthoughmouth haaaaa 12:53 Truth be told, I need to drop my engineering major ASAP 12:53 I don't know what that means..... 12:53 I- 12:54 college things 12:54 WHO SHIT THAT'S SPICY 12:54 dayum 12:54 what? 12:54 are you eating? 12:54 that fuckin slim jim 12:54 ?????? must I google what a slim jim is? 12:55 ...... 12:55 I’m hungry 12:55 In through nose out through mouth in then out in then out in out haaaaaa 12:55 I'm hungry too 12:55 Sm feed me pls 12:55 ursuul 12:55 you ever ate a slim jim 12:55 I’ll eat u (grin) 12:55 yes 12:55 nu fag 12:55 slim jim is gud 12:55 :( 12:56 i ate one that had a lot of that spicy juice in it 12:56 Sm confirm’d homophobe 12:56 hahahahaha 12:56 won’t even let me eat her 12:56 hahahahahha 12:56 cause im eatin salty meat 12:56 o 12:56 tender meat 12:56 rip 12:56 don call people fags u dyke ; ) 12:56 u r fag 12:56 fite meh 12:56 u r fag 12:56 I will fite ye 12:56 *keks you both for intolerance* 12:56 lez go 12:56 lul 12:57 lel 12:57 everyone here is a fag except me and ozun - cause ozun bought me some spaghetti yesterday night 12:57 ....I'm sorry? 12:57 damn she bought you spaghetti but she didn’t get me any? 12:57 worthless sister 12:57 there's a really good italian restaurant around the corner from here 12:57 you ate spaghetti with ursuul's robot alt friend thingie 12:57 place has FANTASTIC spaghetti 12:57 why am I not surprised. 12:57 wtf I hate Özün Oldun now 12:57 em why 12:57 Robot I’m looking at the template 12:57 ozun best waifu 12:57 Why? 12:57 tru Sm 12:58 tru 12:58 Rem is best girl 12:58 you can always go to dinner wit me honey 12:58 btw, is he mute? XD 12:58 (lenny) 12:58 but muh 2d girls 12:58 2d girls... 12:58 que???? 12:58 2 DIMENSIONAL 12:58 soanish? 12:58 wiat, what? 12:58 why the - 12:58 I mean 12:58 my iPads busted, 12:58 rip 12:58 i know what 2 d is 12:58 i want a purple shirt 12:59 same 12:59 cant speak english 12:59 no 12:59 I want a 12:59 VIOLET 12:59 shirt 12:59 cuz purple is gey 12:59 yeee 12:59 what is 2d girsl tho lol- 12:59 purple is pretty gey 12:59 I'm so confused haha 12:59 I'm colour blind. 12:59 violet is royal 12:59 bu- 12:59 and can't smell. 12:59 VIOLET WAS WORN BY ROYALTY BACK IN THE DAY 12:59 :| 12:59 good job robot 12:59 (oven) 12:59 congrats 12:59 :D 12:59 RED WAS WORN BY ROYALTY 12:59 MY COLOR WINS 12:59 HA 12:59 red was symbolic of the devil 12:59 and still iz 12:59 (eh) 12:59 Cadbrey owns purple!! 12:59 nah 01:00 cabrye 01:00 It's a color of passion 01:00 and love 01:00 ca...Bret... 01:00 uhh... 01:00 red wuz worn by royalty 01:00 it makes ppl wanna get it on (lenny) 01:00 but it was nasty English royalty 01:00 nahhhh 01:00 ^ 01:00 violet was worn by superior Roman Royalty 01:00 yush 01:00 who actually bathed 01:00 everyone knows romans were fuckin cool dudes 01:00 ^ 01:00 cool gay dudes 01:00 tru tru 01:00 but cool in a gud wey 01:00 but cool nonetheless 01:00 Uh,,, 01:01 what's your prob hubbie lol 01:01 u can't gp against me 01:01 wot 01:01 hahahahah 01:01 *go 01:01 homosexuality was very common in the days of the romans and the greeks 01:01 Oh, I can't wait... 01:01 I am confusion 01:01 awesome 01:01 I didn't know that sm 01:01 NED003 01:01 dat's cool 01:01 hes coming... 01:01 I don't think it was frowned upon either 01:01 oh, I can't wait. 01:01 Whats your ping word Ursuul? 01:02 NED003, it kinda tells you everything, huh? 01:02 my pings died 01:02 i can't open the box 01:02 his name is Ned, and he was born in 2003. 01:02 mine are 01:02 man, why'd he pick that name... 01:02 is ned a terrorist? 01:02 : 01:02 queen 01:02 aysh 01:02 What?!? 01:02 zathus 01:02 markiplier 01:02 hes my best friend?!? 01:02 and jacksepticeye 01:02 DOES NED HAVE DIABETUS 01:02 lol 01:02 Queen 01:02 Nobel 01:03 my pings don’t werk 01:03 no, but his brother does. 01:03 Yeeee 01:03 01:03 Unit? 01:03 if yo ping me I just get red text 01:03 no sound 01:03 mute ; 0 01:03 fo real? 01:03 Crap 01:03 hahahaha nobel 01:03 it’s Ursuul tho 01:03 didn’t bother 2 change it 01:03 however 01:03 ... I think mine reset. 01:03 if you PM me 01:03 if his bro really does have diabetes, I feel like a dick for making that joke 01:03 I should get a sound 01:03 (I think) 01:03 wait a minute 01:03 damn 01:03 someone pm me 01:03 oh, uh, well, umm, sorry. He does. 01:03 ._. 01:03 shiet 01:04 hes a jerk though. 01:04 rip Sm 01:04 He beats Ned. 01:04 oh well in that case it'd good... right? 01:04 no no wait haha 01:04 yeah 01:04 ping me...... 01:04 NOW 01:04 with fists. 01:04 ok it's good I called him fat 01:04 Aysh 01:04 Markiplier 01:04 oh, he's not fat. 01:04 perfect 01:04 wut 01:04 Queen 01:04 Queen 01:04 Queen 01:04 oh rite 01:04 (yes) 01:04 im used to diabetic people being fat 01:04 lololololol 01:04 Yea. 01:04 My brother isnt fat 01:04 some diabetic people are born with it 01:04 his names darcey. 01:04 Type A 01:04 hes super skinny 01:05 they usually aren’t fat 01:05 and he has diabeties 01:05 thanks nobel lol 01:05 yea. 01:05 because they actually care enough about their health 01:05 Lol 01:05 :D 01:05 yeah i actually had a high school classmate that was diabetic - she was totally fine and normal 01:05 Type B usually don’t care though, hence why they have diabetes 01:05 i still can't wait for Ned... 01:05 & are therefore fat 01:05 Lol 01:05 well 01:05 my friend bri's mom is diabetic 01:05 He'll be here in less than a month. 01:05 nonetheless, I hope ned's brother is fat as fuck 01:05 lol 01:05 and he gets hit by a bus 01:05 uuuuuuuhh... 01:05 Lol 01:05 right. 01:06 which one? 01:06 the dickhead 01:06 that one 01:06 wth smg haha 01:06 Your mamma is so fat 01:06 She lives in two different time zones 01:06 ned has three bros, but I better stop talking, cause he's coming soon, and I'm revealing all his personal info. 01:06 YO MOMMA SO FAT THAT WE ALL SAID somethin pretty lame as a joke. The End. 01:06 YO MAMMA SO FAT SHE DIED 01:06 THE END 01:07 Finaled it 01:07 Sigh... I can't wait till he's here... 01:07 itll be awesome... 01:07 shit 01:07 Here's a touching story: Once upon a time, you were headshot by me. The End. 01:07 hell be a beurocrate on my wiki. 01:07 I still haven’t written the Future Plans tab l0l 01:07 I’m a lazy fuck 01:07 I haven't even looked at the news yet 01:07 I'm lazier hahahha 01:07 thats saying something, cause I'm the only beuracrate. 01:07 will dewit after I’m done with Project:Council 01:08 it has deets 01:08 about council 01:08 I made like 6 people bureaucrats on my wiki 01:08 im so lazy, it took 01:08 wow, didn't mean to post that. 01:08 ._. 01:08 (done) 01:08 say no to council 01:09 council is like cancer - you tell it to go away and it doesn't 01:09 Say no to drugs kids. 01:09 Council is basically a hotline directly to Staff 01:09 oh crap, teacher. 01:09 they actually listen 2 us usually 01:09 except for really big stuff 01:09 WOW 01:09 like Discussions 01:09 yeah I figured 01:09 they just rolled right over us with that 01:09 I'm so mad 01:09 dinner's ready for me 01:09 because the name is FanDumb 01:09 so I gtg 01:09 (eh) 01:09 but 01:09 l0l 01:09 I planned to get shiet 01:09 bai Aysh 01:09 done 01:10 and then I had like 3 breakdowns 01:10 We still have the forum 01:10 yes 01:10 so like 01:10 I failed 01:10 I'm eating delicious almond/pecan/cashew clusters held together by honey 01:10 tastes like chicken 01:11 um good smg 01:11 aw piss 01:11 I'll be back 01:11 K 01:11 brb i gotta go delete 3.88 gigabytes of porn and stuff 01:12 (lenny) 01:12 What happened to "is masturbating" as a status? 01:13 lol had 2 remove 01:13 cuz Rappy 01:13 Wow 01:13 Lolololololo 01:13 I have 500 MB of hentai alone 01:13 when he came through & fix’d chat 01:13 >500mb 01:13 Hental 01:13 01:13 >not having 3 tb 01:13 pleb 01:13 that's just loose hentai pictures 01:13 that doesn't unclude videos 01:13 include* 01:13 kden 01:13 damn 01:13 also hoi 01:13 Ooo 01:13 long time no see 01:14 lel 01:14 i'm mostly on DCoW and HHW 01:14 so uh ye 01:14 wat is HHW 01:14 headless horseman wiki? 01:14 Happy hentai wiki 01:14 Horny hentai wiki 01:15 There u go 01:15 i jsut realied ur text is blue 01:15 so beutiful 01:15 Lol 01:15 Thx 01:15 why does everything sound like the kahoot lobby theme to me 01:15 to me it basically looks white 01:15 what is the hhw wiki 01:15 I just clicked on your name and omg your gradient Bobel is so BEUTIFUL! 01:15 tell us! 01:15 or we steel ur pizza :O 01:15 Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki :3 01:15 wut 01:15 Bobel 01:16 Thank yewwwwwwwwwww 01:16 I've been obsessed with hurricanes recently 01:16 don juj 01:16 >bobel 01:16 pls Nobellion 01:16 :3 01:16 Yes 01:16 >playing kahoot unironically 01:16 (kys) 01:16 lol 01:16 ugh 01:16 da fuq is kahoot 01:16 oh my god lol 01:16 wht does kys 01:17 why can't this chat be more like HHW ;-; 01:17 look like someone 01:17 knife your salad ;^) 01:17 mashign up a salad? 01:17 KYS means kill yourself. 01:17 SMG has failed me 01:17 is kahoot like words with friends or some lame shit like that? 01:17 nu 01:17 wut no 01:17 ok gud 01:17 chap is incorrect 01:17 also Chap 01:17 U don't know what Kahoot is? 01:17 no 01:17 wut iz wrong with dis chat? 01:17 "knife your salad" r u serious 01:17 probably cause it's a bad game 01:17 Lag 01:17 and I don't really care lol 01:17 I tried using "pls" 01:17 Lol 01:17 it didn't work ;-; 01:17 pls 01:17 the only games I need are TF2 and L4D2 01:17 (pls) 01:18 plus HHW is packed with chathax 01:18 we hav chathax 01:18 really unrelevant but i joiend a thing called hogwarts roleplay 01:18 & bunch of shiet 01:18 we also have ur chat tags 01:18 leel 01:18 ur weird version 01:18 rmzlktest 01:18 lol 01:18 yey 01:18 verysmallverysmall 01:18 cha tags 01:18 apparently the original version is bugged 01:18 but yours someone isn’t bugged 01:18 hwo did you do that 01:18 no freaking clue why 01:19 lol 01:19 M A G I C 01:19 The FitnessGram pacer test is a multistage areobic workout 01:19 extrabigMEGIC 01:19 aerobic CAPACITY TEST 01:19 GET IT RIGHT 01:19 no 01:19 lol 01:19 fail 01:19 Lol 01:19 how u do big letters? 01:19 tell meh 01:19 isnt the pacer test a test of running 01:19 mageickz 01:19 what do you mean workout 01:19 it’s of running yeah 01:19 like this 01:19 it goes up to 100 I think 01:19 i need to use some big letters right now cause I have something i gotta say 01:19 they had to stop me lol 01:20 cuz everyone else stopped running 01:20 Lol same 01:20 I just would keep going 01:20 i think its 50 01:20 nu it goes to 100 01:20 if not more 01:20 I threw a shoe at the stereo 01:20 i took it this year and i dont even know 01:20 how dad 01:20 That's why 01:20 "The masculine subsistence who may cachinnate apace with an architecture manufactured of brick and of gargantuan breadth whom he consists his living in." 01:20 ? 01:20 "he who laughs in the tower" 01:20 Bye gtg 01:20 According to all known laws of aviation 01:20 I like Thesaurus.com :3 01:21 there is no way that a bee should be able to fly 01:21 also happy π day 01:21 o 01:21 happy pie day 01:21 oh right 01:21 ππππππππππππππππππππ 01:21 Happy 3.14 day 01:21 pie day on 3/14 01:21 coincendence i think not 01:22 hold on im gonna go trade a bunch of discounts for free garbage items I got awhile ago 01:22 pie upside down is 314 01:22 time to go save like 200$ on games 01:22 Özün Oldun why 01:22 stop going away 01:22 ozun plz 01:22 Hi guys! 01:22 ursuul do you have steam 01:23 Oh no I killed the chat... 01:23 nope 01:23 πππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππ 01:23 steam sux 01:23 also 01:23 Also btw 01:23 gtg 01:23 wait 01:23 Staff replied 2 mua 01:23 bye 01:23 before u go 01:23 (wave) 01:24 I’ll be back chil 01:24 oh lol 01:24 oh btw a trusted 'crat on HHW got themselves blocked after resigning 01:24 rip 01:24 That sad moment when you have to reject about 200$ in savings. 01:25 in discounted savings* 01:27 Speaking of Ursuul 01:28 damn 01:28 one of those discounts was for a game I wanted too 01:28 �� 01:29 i rejected gettign a free ipad 01:29 y 01:29 because it was surveys 01:29 and 1. i hate surveys 01:29 2. u have to be over 18 01:29 and instead of askign my brother right next to me 01:29 i x it out 01:29 3. those surveys never actually give you anything 01:29 I think they just take and use your information 01:29 ^ 01:29 that's exactly what they do 01:30 well then good 01:30 well i hate it when you have to do something 01:30 and take a survey 01:30 they never give you anything - they just scam your personal info 01:30 everybody else pass 01:30 Gag bye 01:30 I gtg 01:30 Any survey on the internet is complete BS 01:30 but in order for me to pass i have to take mroe surveys for free things 01:30 lol 01:30 literally 01:30 i wonder how everyone else continues 01:30 im not kidding 01:30 you dont 01:30 now im wonderign if they're fake 01:30 nobody does 01:31 people who claim the surveys work are either bots controlled by the sellers, or people who were paid to write good reviews 01:31 it's all just scams in the end 01:33 hi 01:33 Yes! Ha! Hahahaahahaha! 01:33 ..what 01:33 (idk) 01:34 is there a list of gifs i nchat 01:34 to lazy to look for it on the wikia 01:35 k 01:36 back 02:01 look at this user 02:01 Message Wall:Moe Urlawn 02:07 bye everyone, gotta blast 02:07 see ya aroun 02:07 *around 02:07 maybe ob thursday especially 02:07 *on 02:07 lol 02:07 see ya 02:08 cya 02:19 what about him 02:19 lol 02:20 dude you spazzed out so hard 02:20 ozun timed out but you kept leaving and entering 02:21 safari 02:21 Özün Oldun is in Opera 02:26 And SM. 02:26 MLD. 02:26 And Chap. 02:26 PINGED 02:27 Hi. 02:27 lolhi 02:27 Hi. 02:28 Anybody good with ASCII? 02:28 Lol ursuul you run ozun in opera 02:28 no wonder it timed out 02:28 I am pretty sure that is HIS fav browser. 02:29 he doesn't use anything else besides total crap browsers 02:29 (eh) 02:29 I know that. 02:29 Since January. 02:29 hell, IE is better than both safari and opera combined 02:29 Actually even back in December. 02:29 IE is ok. 02:30 Better secuity than Chrome. 02:30 Faster than Opera. 02:30 both true - but the security of IE is what makes it bad 02:30 makes it run slower 02:30 Also, web security is not that big of a deal as long as you're smart. 02:30 *security 02:31 Actually, SM. 02:31 I am pretty sure you hated me before I left. 02:31 Actually, I am 'good' with Electronics. 02:32 That depends on who you are, now doesn't it? 02:32 (eh) 02:32 Ya can guess. 02:32 no 02:32 But if you are good with ASCII, you can go to my blog. 02:32 cause I don't have a list of names in front of me to guess with 02:33 How about on that starts with an A. 02:33 *one 02:34 uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 02:34 apentashot? 02:35 I am lretty sure that you hated kids. 02:35 *pretty 02:35 indeed I do 02:35 And you said you didn't particularly hated me. 02:35 hmmmmmmmmmmm 02:36 HHHHHHMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMm 02:36 But we argued in July to August. 02:36 I have a distinct instinct to ban you my lad. 02:36 well you're not SFU 02:36 cause otherwise I woulda shot you on sight 02:36 names that start with A.... 02:36 Actually I am 13. 02:36 hmmm 02:36 *hate 02:36 Well I just turned to 13 few weeks ago. 02:37 well you're not MLD 02:37 (A fallen fighter) 02:37 Come on. 02:37 cause that's SOS 02:37 I tried so hard to come back. 02:37 might be Anson lyin’ aboot his age 02:37 Akkaviv? 02:37 ... 02:37 Nah. 02:37 heh 02:37 I was looking through my list of banned users but couldn't find squat 02:37 There is something called a 'Chinese Calendar' 02:38 heheheh 2017 03 15